Awkweird
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Tim–Kon Summary: Kryptonian biology rules, or so Kon–El thinks. Then he goes through Kryptonian puberty, and that really bites. He never wanted to get in touch with his feminine side.


**Awkweird**

* * *

There had always been…problems…caused by Kon-El's unusual heritage. But until now, all of those problems had been because he was a clone, not because he was half-Kryptonian.

Kon **knew** puberty was supposed to be awkward and weird – which was why he'd been glad to have skipped right over most of it – but not even **Clark** had gone through this. Kon felt he could have quite cheerfully remained not aging for the rest of his extended days if he didn't have to go through the Kryptonian version of 'puberty.' He would have traded his current physical state for his own case of terminal zits, a permanently cracking voice, and never being able to grow facial hair again.

Unfortunately, Mother Nature didn't work like that. She was even more of a vicious bitch than Poison Ivy. So he was going to be…stuck…in his current predicament for about a week.

If he didn't die of horniness first.

* * *

When Kon failed to show up at Titans Tower that weekend, Tim had been…concerned. Then Superman had called, cheerful as always, telling them not to worry, nothing was wrong with Kon, they'd see him next weekend, everything was okay.

Tim wasn't concerned anymore; now he was worried. Robin was simply…suspicious.

Clark had told all of the Titans that Kon was fine, but since he'd been lying about pretty much everything else, Tim felt justified in taking the Batwing to Smallville. Kon **hadn't** been grounded for getting detention one too many times – he'd actually been getting detention **less** in the past few months now that he'd sort of settled into life in rural Kansas – and why Clark had thought **he**, at least, wouldn't check up on that, Tim had no idea.

Tim could only think that it was because whatever was up with Kon was so worrying that it had distracted Clark from coming up with a more plausible excuse. Which just made Tim worry even more, and why the hell wouldn't the jet go any faster?

* * *

Arriving at the Kent farm, Tim was quick to engage the cloaking system before descending the Batwing below cloud level and bringing it to hover between two magnolia trees in full bloom. No one should be able to see him, either on radar, sonar, or with the naked human eye.

Not that he was very concerned about anonymity. This was Smallville, and the Kent farm was pretty much over a dozen miles from civilization in any given direction.

The hatch swung open, letting the oppressive Kansas heat wash over Tim. He spared a moment to tug off his mask and to praise his quick thinking for changing to civvies on the flight over, before jumping down to the ground.

A few minute's reconnoitering revealed that the Kent family truck was missing from the driveway, as were any signs of the life in the fields or the kitchen. Both Ma and Pa Kent appeared to be gone, which meant that Kon should be alone.

That lent credence to the grounding story; Clark might have just been lying about it being for detention to spare Kon some humiliation. But Tim's gut told him it wasn't nearly that simple. Nothing ever was.

His gut was right.

Having crept around to the east side of the house, Tim threw a grapple line up to the window of Kon's – formerly Clark's – room. Quickly scurrying up the line as quickly as Gar in monkey form, if with less grace, Tim clung to the window casement and peeked inside the open window.

He nearly fell from his perch at the surprising sight that met his eyes.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Tim asked, unable to stop himself from gawking at his best friend. He was normally less obvious about his ogling, but, well, this situation was as far from normal as it was possible to be.

Kon's cheeks were rosy with his blush, and his eyelashes were even longer, but that was nothing compared to the large breasts on his chest, and the new, **feminine** curves on his hips. "It's, uh, kinda a Kryptonian thing, man."

"A Kryptonian thing," Tim parroted back in a high voice, trying – and failing – to keep himself from examining every exposed inch of his friend's body. It was rather easy to do so, seeing as how Kon was sitting a scant few feet away from him, on the other side of his – now her – bed, and thus close enough for Tim to get a very good view. And **she** was wearing nothing more than a pair of cutoff shorts that hugged her new curved hips, and her Super tee.

Which hugged her new **curves**.

"Yeah, I should be back to normal in two or three days," Kon reassured him, ducking away from Tim's prying gaze, and curling in on himself – herself.

Finally managing to wrestle his urge to stare into submission, Tim asked, "Why so long?"

Kon's blush spread all the way down his neck; the scoop neck of his shirt prevented Tim from finding out if it went any farther. "I, uh…don't exactly have anyone to help me through this," Kon said vaguely, eyes shifting suspiciously.

For the first time since the shock of Kon's new form had hit him, Tim frowned. "Surely the Kents…" He couldn't imagine them just going off and leaving Kon here if he was sick.

Eyes bugging out, Kon appeared to almost swallow his own tongue. His face had been varying shades of red ever since Tim showed up, but right now it had more than a tinge of green. "Uh…no, man, I need a…different…kind of help."

Considering the range of emotions on Kon's face – everything from anxiety to embarrassment and even a touch of fear – Tim was hesitant to ask. But he wasn't Robin for nothing. "What kind of help?"

"Um…" Kon shifted to sit back against the headboard, curling his – her – arms around his – her – legs. His/her thighs seemed to clench and release rhythmically for a moment, for no reason that Tim could see, and then Kon shuddered before turning a flaming face back towards Tim. "It's, uh, kinda, a, uh…sex thing," he said, mumbling the last two words.

Tim could read lips, however, and while Kon's eyes were hidden from him, his/her mouth wasn't.

That explained what the musky scent in the room was, Tim realized. Kon had been…

It was Tim's turn to blush.

"Taking care of it by myself hasn't been working. If I wasn't invulnerable, I think I would have rubbed myself raw," Kon admitted, face aflame with embarrassment.

Tim's own cheeks were positively burning by now. "So this is like…Kryptonian Ponn Farr?" Hopefully with none of the…adverse…side-effects should Kon not find an 'appropriate' partner.

Kon shook his – her – head, eyes focused on the floor. "It's, like, a puberty thing. Well…more of a, uh…pregnancy thing," Kon said, mumbling the last two words so that they were almost indistinct.

Tim blinked. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he had. "What?" he asked, voice cracking as if he himself were the one going through certain life cycle changes.

Kon sent him a sheepish grin, blushing all the while. "Basically my body's saying: 'Reproductive systems ready; get to the baby-making already!'"

Tim boggled at the words, but was simultaneously reassured by them. If Kon was well enough to crack lame jokes, then things couldn't be **too** bad. Still, his tone of voice was slightly strangled as Tim asked, "Did Clark go through this?" If he had, then presumably Kon would have an easier time of…it…than were that not the case.

"Yeah," Kon admitted, squirming slightly – whether from pent-up lust or just because he/she was uncomfortable with the conversation, Tim couldn't tell. "But he didn't turn into a girl!" he burst out, obviously upset by yet another difference between him and his mentor.

Tim couldn't very well blame Kon. His mind was working in overdrive – his teammates having something on the scale of complete genetic recombination happen to them tended to do that – and in the past few minutes he'd come up with a possible explanation for Kon's sudden gender-switch. "Maybe Kryptonian males can get pregnant."

Kon flushed and ducked his head. "Yeah, the AI at the Fortress said something like that. But how does that explain **this**?" he demanded, gesturing at his chest, brand-new cleavage barely restrained by his Super-shirt. Kon was just as muscular as a girl as he was as a boy, and the addition of breasts made his normally close-fitting clothing almost obscene.

Tim flushed, and scrambled for the explanation he'd had in mind just seconds previously. He liked guys more than girls, true, but there was just something about breasts… "It probably has to do with your half-human heritage. Only human females can get pregnant, after all."

Kon growled and thumped one fist gently – for him – on the floor. "Yet another reason it sucks to be me." He squirmed more, and moaned, half in lust, and half in distress. His clenched fist uncurled and headed almost reflexively towards his waist, then halted in its path as Kon blushed. "As if there weren't enough already."

"Do you need…" Tim coughed and averted his gaze, cheeks burning. "I could…go and bring someone here for you," he offered, though he wanted to do no such thing. Playing matchmaker – well, more like pimp – for the guy he was in love with was not something he ever wanted to do. Kon was the one who was…in pain…however, and no matter how much it was hurting Tim to contemplate leaving Kon like this, he had to give Kon the option.

Kon's eyes flashed open, and he flushed a darker, deeper red. "Huh? I mean…what?" he sputtered, though the level of his embarrassment indicated that he knew **exactly** what Tim was suggesting.

"You've basically said that you…need sex to help you make it through this…event, and…" Tim paused to swallow down his misery, "…and I know that Cassie still cares about you…" Kon and Cassie had broken up recently, but their relationship had always been a tempestuous affair, on-again and off-again with surprising regularity since their Young Justice days. It seemed to parallel his own relationship with Steph in some ways. Tim didn't know how Cassie would react to Kon being a **girl**, but at least the typical worries about pregnancy would be moot.

Kon choked, and then laughed, sounding as if he – she – was one step away from hysterical. Not like Tim didn't understand… "Dude, even if Cassie would–" Kon broke off to laugh some, low-pitched feminine giggles issuing forth from his – her – throat. Finally calming down somewhat, Kon shook his/her head several times. "This is kind of why we broke up in the first place, man," he finally said, gesturing at his new feminine form.

It took Tim rather longer than it should have to piece it together, but in his defense, he was rather distracted by Kon's excellent rack. "Oh? Oh! You mean she and…" Tim thought, knowing that Bart had recently started seeing more **of** Greta, even if he wasn't officially **seeing** her, "…Cissie?"

Kon nodded, eyes still sparkling with mirth, and a bit of regret for what might have been.

Also a hint of buried – for the moment – lust, which Tim tried his best to ignore. He stared at Kon disbelievingly. "And you're…okay…with that?" The last he knew, Kon had been head over heels for Cassie.

_Then again,_ a little voice whispered, _Kon never looked at Cassie quite like he's looking at you right now. _Banishing those thoughts from his mind, Tim scolded himself for reading anything more than hormone-induced lust into Kon's look. That was the only thing it could be, he was sure.

He'd never get lucky enough to, well, **get lucky** with Kon.

Kon shrugged distractedly. "Yeah, I…" He gave an all over shiver, eyes closing tightly shut. "I…I really think you should go, Tim. I, I can't…" He let out a moaning whine of mortification, face once again flushing scarlet.

_Can't hold himself back anymore,_ Tim thought. But if Kon had been masturbating for four days without any signs of this…urge…going away, maybe he actually did need help.

But Tim was the only one there. And it would be more selfish than altruistic if he offered to…

But it **would** be altruistic, and the altruism was upped by the fact that, well, Kon was currently a girl, and Tim liked guys. And he'd never been entirely selfless. Especially when it came to how he felt about Kon.

Tim still couldn't bring himself to just offer Kon his help, however. His throat felt tight, and he didn't think he could manage to even say Kon's name. So he just reached out and cupped Kon's cheek in his hand – was his skin that soft when he was male? – and kissed him. Her.

Kissed Kon.

Long, hot, wet moments later, Tim finally managed to pry himself away from Kon. Breathing hard, he looked up into Kon's surprised, aroused, **panting** face, said, voice low and resonating with his want, "You can." He swallowed hard, and licked his suddenly dry lips, stomach flipping as his saw Kon's spark at the movement. "With me."

And Kon just stared at him, eyes lasering in on him with a visceral, sexual heat, expression uncertain and **needing**. Then he smiled, slowly, said, "Yeah," his own voice higher than normal, but just as husky as Tim's own, and leaned down to devour Tim's mouth with an almost primal hunger.

Tim kissed her back fervently, with equal passion. Long moments late, they broke apart once more to breathe, and just watched each other. Tim tried to think about his next move – how, exactly, should they do this? – but all he could do was mentally undress Kon with his eyes.

There was a reason that despite her overtures, Tim had never had sex with Steph. He'd truly loved her, but he hadn't been all that attracted to her. Tim wagered he was probably a five on the Kinsey scale, which meant that he **could** have been, but he wasn't. He liked girls in general, Steph specifically, but…he **really** liked guys, and he, well, he **loved** Kon.

Assuaging his guilt on the current matter was the fact that he and Steph mutually decided to see other people this past month, or else he'd be cheating on her. Yet, there was no way that any amount of guilt could have kept Tim from making love to Kon. He'd wanted Kon for a lot longer than he'd let himself admit, and even if Kon **was** currently, female, Tim **still **wanted him. And looking at Kon right now… Kon was wound so tight, just one right touch would make him – her – break apart. Tim wanted to watch him break, then gather up all the pieces and put him back together again, only to make him shatter once more.

He started by kissing Kon more, sensing that no matter how wound up **she** was, they both needed at least a few minutes to get used to this. This one was a slow, searching kiss, but they quickly picked up speed. Tongues twined around each other slickly as fingers roamed across their bodies, seeking sensual spots to stimulate. Knowing it would be easier to do so without their clothes in the way, Tim tugged off Kon's shirt. Tim tensed as he felt Kon's aura remove his own clothing, only to stiffen for an entirely **different **reason as he watched Kon shuck off his – her – boxers. Then they were both deliciously, gloriously naked.

Tim had once heard some fangirl call Kon the male Starfire of the Titans, presumably for the fact that he normally looked as hot as your not-so-average supermodel. Kon as a girl, however… Well, he was still gorgeous – to Tim, anyway – but he wasn't very feminine. He was a bit too tall, definitely too muscled, and his breasts and hips, while proportional with the rest of 'her' body, were too prominent to be strictly attractive.

Tim still thought that Kon was the sexiest person he'd ever seen, however, so it wasn't like it had any impact on their current situation. He was glad to have his nominal bisexuality confirmed, though. It would definitely 'help' in this situation.

Suckling a strawberry red mark into being on Kon's golden-skinned neck, Tim noted the hitched breathing and almost desperate whimpers Kon was giving off. He didn't think Kon could take much more before he exploded, so without any preamble, Tim headed lower down Kon's body, bypassing his breasts and heading straight for his – her – vagina.

He knew from Batman's files that Kryptonians were mostly hairless, other than on their heads. What little hair Kon did have…down there…was dark and sleek, soft-looking and…**fuck**, shiny with 'her' own juices. As were his thighs, slick and glistening, just waiting for someone to…

Tim suddenly found himself with the almost uncontrollable desire to lick **her** clean. He'd never given a girl head before – or a guy, which didn't apply, because currently Kon wasn't one – but he knew the theory behind it. And Kon was so desperate to come, completely speechless with her own need, it shouldn't be that difficult. Shoving away his fears and doubts to focus on the here and now, Tim parted the soft folds of flesh until he'd unearthed the round little nub of her desire, and then pressed his tongue to her.

Kon let out a low, keening wail that was quite possibly the sexiest sound Tim had ever heard. Putting all that theory into practice was better than he'd ever thought it could be. Kon's moans were music to his ears, and just the sheer knowledge of what he was doing – that he was the one causing Kon to make those oh-so-sexy noises – was enough to have Tim rock-hard and dripping almost before Kon shuddered through **her** first orgasm, shaking thighs clamped almost too tight to his ears.

It was Kon's first orgasm; it wasn't the last.

* * *

Tim had lost track of how many orgasms Kon had had, but he'd come three times when Kon's voice finally pulled him from his lust-induced reverie.

"Tim?" Kon's voice shook, sounding almost hesitant through his/her arousal.

Despite the fact that his tongue was almost numb, Tim had to force himself to still it, and to cease ministrations. He swallowed down a mixture of saliva and Kon's cum, and tried to talk past his own arousal. "Yeah, Kon?" he answered, voice reedy and thin. He licked his lips. Kon's taste on his tongue was…distracting.

But Kon was talking to him, and given the situation, it was probably important.

"T-Tim, I n-need…" Kon moaned, shivering as Tim's fingers stroked her softly, tongue only inches away from her engorged clitoris.

"You need what?" Tim panted out, breath gusting across Kon's slick folds. Shakily, he leveled himself up with his right elbow so that he could look Kon in the eye. His sweaty hair flopped over his forehead, obscuring his vision, and he directed a puff of air to blow it out of his line of sight.

"I need you," Kon gasped, staring at Tim, face flushed from more than just their exertions. "I need you inside me." He/she twitched her hips in Tim's grasp. "I – it burns, Tim, and I just know that if you…" More than the requisite flush that permeated her skin, it was definitely a blush. At that moment in time, Kon-El was nothing more than a mewling, panting, slightly squirming mass of hungry flesh literally begging to be fucked.

Tim's time sense was way off, but he knew that he'd spent at least an hour performing cunnilingus on Kon. He'd lost count of the number of orgasms he'd given 'her' and if Kon was **still** aroused, then the possibility that he – she – actually needed to be fucked was…not entirely illogical, especially considering what part of Kryptonian puberty Kon's 'change' was supposed to signify.

Not that Tim's logic centers were functioning at anything like peak efficiency at that moment. And while he did like making Kon scream, the idea of being **inside** him was… "Yeah," Tim breathed, eyes taking in Kon's flushed, sweaty skin, his/her heaving breasts, and the sleek hair and moist slickness between his/her splayed thighs. Kon was…perfect. So sexy Tim could almost believe that this was a very realistic wet dream.

Except for the part where Kon was a girl. And apparently, despite, or maybe because of, being only half-human, could get pregnant. Tim had a string of twelve condoms in his utility belt – which he'd thankfully brought with him from the Batwing – that Dick had given him right after Steph got pregnant. They hadn't expired yet, and he had a feeling he'd need all of them and more before this day was over.

With shaking hands, Tim removed the condom from its plastic wrapping, and quickly rolled it onto his aching cock. Kneeling up over Kon, he nudged her legs apart, and kissed him long and slow as he entered her trembling body. With a single slow, steady thrust, he reveled at being inside such sweet softness. Kon was so hot and slick and tight, and despite having already come three times, Tim felt like he was going to orgasm almost immediately. Kon wasn't the only one moaning in pleasure now.

Tim wondered if it would feel this good to be inside Kon when he was male again. He wondered if Kon would even still **want** him when he was male again. He wondered if Kon actually wanted him now, or if it was just Kon's need for sex coupled with the intensity and intimacy of their friendship.

Tim felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought, even as he scraped a thumb hard across Kon's clit to give her what she needed. Then Kon arched up against him and mewled as she came once more, eyes locked on his with a visceral intensity, and Tim lost whatever he was thinking in the sheer sensation of touch. Feeling Kon spasm around him drew forth his own orgasm.

He could worry about everything else later. Right now, Tim was just going to enjoy feeling – feeling the best he'd ever felt – for once in his life.

* * *

Time dilated, stretched and thinned, so that Tim wasn't sure if something took minutes or hours. But over the expanse of time he and Kon spent…together…Tim had found out a quite a lot of things about his best friend-turned-lover to go in his mental file on Kon-El, subject heading 'Sex.'

Despite being only half-human, as a girl, Kon **was** capable of multiple orgasms. So many that Tim didn't even bother to keep track of them. There was also a place about five centimeters inside Kon's vagina that reacted like the fabled G-spot. Both of which were lucky occurrences for Tim, because even if he **was** in his sexual prime? He still needed **some** downtime, and Kon…didn't. Hopefully only because of this 'puberty' thing, or else Tim would exhaust himself trying to keep up with Kon if – maybe when – this ever happened again.

His – her – clitoris was seemingly as sensitive as a human female's, though his – her – taste was sweet and musky, sort of like burnt sugar. Oddly sweet, Tim thought, not that he knew for sure, since he'd never given head to a girl before, human or otherwise.

Kon **really** liked biting. Whenever Tim bit her clitoris, Kon moaned **really** loudly and erupted in almost spontaneous orgasms. Kon **really** liked it when Tim bit him – her – pretty much anywhere. Though his/her nipples, neck, stomach and thighs were favored spots.

And Tim…really liked having sex with Kon, and hoped it would happen again after this bout of…hormonal eruption was through with.

He wasn't expecting it to, but he could hope.

* * *

When Tim and Kon finally climbed down from their continuous orgasmic highs, they were a sweaty, sticky, soon-to-be achy mess.

Tim had loved every moment of it. And if Kon's goofy grin was anything to go by, he did as well.

Tim blinked slowly in dazed surprise. He? Yes, Kon **was** a 'he' again. Naked, sweaty, **gorgeously sexy**,trembling as if he'dgone ten rounds with Darkseid, and with hickies and love bites scattered all over his not-so-invulnerable skin, but male. Apparently the past – Tim tiredly craned his neck to check the clock, his watch having mysteriously disappeared along with his socks – eight hours had been enough to offset this Kryptonian puberty.

Good thing, too; because Tim had run out of condoms. And energy.

Apparently Kon felt much the same, Tim thought, noting his lover's closed eyes.

Resolving to talk this out the next morning, Tim snuggled into Kon's welcoming arms, and slept the sleep of the exhausted and well-sated.

* * *

The morning, however, brought its own problems. Namely a blushing metahuman teenager who couldn't seem to look Tim in the eye.

Tim had woken up when Kon tried to slip out of his arms. Seeing as how they'd been sleeping curled up, down, and around each other, even Kon's fabled TTK couldn't lend him enough stealth to get out of Tim's embrace without waking him. When Tim had sat up, reaching out one hand to stop Kon, Kon had flinched away from his touch.

One hour and two **separate** showers later, things had just gone downhill from there. Tim had sat down on the bed, making subtle motions for Kon to sit beside him, which may not have been the best move considering their current problems. But there was only one chair in the room. Kon had forgone the chair, however, and was sitting on the floor, ostensibly to soak up the sun from the window.

But Tim noted that he was as far away from the bed as possible.

Tim had had enough. He'd gotten **maybe** three hours of the sleep the previous night – half as much as his usual after patrol, and with probably ten times as much 'physical activity' beforehand – and was in no mood for trying to tiptoe around Kon's feelings. It was an awkward and just downright **weird** situation, true, but it would never get resolved if Kon kept avoiding the issue. If Kon was regretting their 'night of passion' he could just damn well come out and say so Tim could get on with mentally cursing himself for ever being foolish enough to fall for his best friend. "Kon, I realize this might be a bit of stupid question, but are you…okay…with what happened last night?" Kon was most definitely not **acting** okay, but it **could** have just been embarrassment causing him to study the floor like he was hoping it would open up like a boomtube and swallow him whole.

It had been the best – and to date, pretty much **only** – sexual experience Tim had ever had, and Kon, once his hormones had settled down, appeared to be having second, third, and fourth thoughts about it. Tim forced himself to ignore the emotional equivalent of a thousand knives slicing deep into his heart as he waited for Kon's answer. His own pain could wait until later, when he was alone.

If Kon didn't want him 'like that' ever again… Well, he'd be alone for quite a while.

"I…" Kon appeared to actually think that over, which Tim could only consider a good thing. "I…yeah, Tim, I'm…okay with it. With…you." He blushed and looked away. "Thanks for…helping me out."

Tim blinked. Being thanked for…his part in the situation was…not something he'd expected. And almost definitely something he didn't appreciate, either, though he wasn't certain he could name the reasons why. "I…am glad that I was able to help you," he said, since 'You're welcome' seemed awfully…wrong to say. He wasn't certain he could name the reasons for that, either.

But they both probably had something to do with his feelings for Kon, and Kon's feelings for him, and how they differed in intensity, if not focus.

Kon was looking at him oddly, though – not that there wasn't anything about this whole situation that **wasn't** odd – and he looked as if there was something on his mind. There probably were several dozen things on his mind, most likely concerning last night, but Tim was almost certain that Kon wouldn't want to talk to **him** about them. Bats could brood better than anyone, but Supers were fairly adept at repression.

"You…are?" Kon asked haltingly, eyes averted, but clearly needing an answer.

Maybe Tim was wrong. "Yes, I…am, Kon. You're my best friend, and–" _I love you,_ "–I am always here for you." Tim felt himself blush at the pronouncement; he'd more than 'been there' for Kon last night.

"Always?" Kon asked, picking at a thread on the faded blue bed sheets, eyes flicking searchingly back and forth between them and Tim.

"No matter what," Tim confirmed.

"Even if I became a girl?" Kon joked. But it was a painful joke, one devoid of mirth.

"I…" Tim frowned, more than a little confused. It didn't sound like Kon exactly **regretted** last night, but what… "What…exactly…do you mean, Kon?"

Kon blew out a loud breath of air and turned purposefully towards Tim. "I just… Did this – us – just happen because I was a girl?"

That wasn't precisely correct, but… "It happened because you needed me, Kon." He'd never been very good at refusing people who truly needed him. Very few people ever had, and none so much as Kon.

Even before the previous night.

Kon sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hand in frustration. "What I **mean** is…did…did you **want** me?" He was blushing again, and his voice was almost hesitant, as if he expected…

As if he expected him to say no, Tim realized. Maybe…possibly…he wasn't the only one harboring a secret crush. It was too much to expect, but the one thing he'd always been able to do was hope. Tim's breath stuttered in his throat as he said, "I've always wanted you, Kon." It was technically a lie, but it felt like the truth. He had a very hard time remembering when wanting Kon wasn't a part of his daily life.

Kon's jaw hung open, slightly slack. He looked dazed, and slightly awed. "Oh."

It was Tim's turn to blush. "Yeah."

"So you…"

"I'm gay, Kon," Tim told him. Which, well, technically bisexual, but… "And last night in no way happened because you were a **girl**."

"So now…" Kon said leadingly.

"If I wasn't worn out…hell yeah." And Tim grinned, like Robin, flying free and happy.

Kon didn't exactly look disappointed, but… "But until then, we can still kiss, you know." Kon's eyes lit up, and he kissed him, and Tim felt even freer. No matter how awkward or weird relationship stuff got…the rewards would definitely be worth it.

* * *

THE END


End file.
